


It Can’t Wait

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Body Horror, Cursed Dean Winchester, Dean in pain, Gen, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Sam Winchester Takes Care of Dean Winchester, Sounding, Urine, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 10:40:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18689842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A one night stand sees Dean getting cursed with a blockage in an unfortunate place.Sam hits the books and finds a cure, but Dean isn’t going to like how it has to be administered.Sam’s none too keen either, but needs must.





	It Can’t Wait

**Author's Note:**

> Please note this work will contain Sam handling a certain part of Dean’s anatomy but only for the purposes of working to reverse the curse. Gross elements of the story will result including bodily fluids, and Dean will puke.
> 
> If any of this will upset you, please read no further.

“It can wait,” Dean says.

Sam takes a long hard look at his brother, at how tightly he’s clenching his fists, at that about-to-puke shade of grey on his skin, at the way he can’t keep still for more than a few seconds at a time.

“No, Dean,” he says. “It can’t.”

It’s not that he doesn’t get it. Dean’s had one night stands before that gave him something in lieu of their phone number, but this is the first time a dose of antibiotics won’t clear it up.

No, what they’ll need to do to fix it…. What Sam needs to do, that’s what’s making Dean stubborn.

“Cas’s back in two days.”

It’s hard not to lose his temper, but Sam knows getting pissed will just make Dean dig his heels in all the more.

“You think you can hang on for two days? Not being able to piss? Feeling like an elephant’s sitting on your stomach?”

Dean actually rolls his eyes, even though Sam knows he’s spot on with that one. He’s felt his way around Dean’s abdomen and he has to wonder just how much fluid Dean drank before he realised there was no way for it to get out.

Even though Sam knows Dean can fight dirtier than half the hunters they know combined, he still feels lower than a snake’s belly when he hits Dean right where it’s going to hurt more than it does just then.

“So when Cas gets back, you’re really going to make him use up more of his Grace healing you because you insisted on waiting instead of just letting me help?”

The black look Dean gives him shows just how low of a blow that was, but it works regardless.

Sam leaves Dean to strip while he grabs what he needs and brings it back to the room.

++

There’s an old book in the archive about sexual curses and Sam’s pretty sure he’s never sleeping with anybody again, but in among those crackling, yellowing pages he finds what he needs to do for Dean.

The hard part isn’t the cure, not as such.

No, the hard part is cleaning out the blockage in his brother’s dick so he can get the cure into him.

Because of course it couldn’t be something he could just swallow.

Dean never gets the easy type of curse.

++

He uses an old tea towel to wrap around the hot water bottle, but they both know this is going to be rough.

Dean snaps his fingers impatiently, tugging the bottle out of Sam’s hands instead of letting him put it on his junk.

Sam’s actually okay with that, except he’s going to be handling Dean’s junk anyway, because he can’t do the rest of it himself.

He grimaces as Dean tenses up with the sudden heat against his tender parts, and after a few minutes he’s clearly in significant distress.

He can’t keep still, and he keeps clenching and unclenching his fists, so Sam guesses it’s starting to work.

“You feel anything?”

Dean nods, groans. “You…. You remember that time you had the sinus infection? And you were so fucking backed up that you couldn’t hear a damn thing?”

Sam isn’t likely to forget it, but Dean continues before he can say anything.

“And Bobby poured a little lukewarm olive oil in your ear, and made you lie with that side facing up?”

Sam gets where he’s going. It had been pretty damn sore, that liquid warmth in what was already a swollen ear drum, but when that heat started to penetrate and the gunk blocking up his tubes began to give…

The nasty, crackling sound, the feel of it finally giving way….

He looks at Dean, and his brother nods.

“Then I guess we’re ready.”

++

Being in the business as long as they have, both of them have been on the receiving end of nasty curses and injuries that would make one of those you tube segments about the grossest ever medical emergencies or whatever.

They’ve both had to tend to the other: stitching wounds, setting bones. Dean even had to use a pair of pliers to yank out a couple of spare teeth that grew out through the roof of Sam’s mouth after he dug up the wrong grave on a salt and burn.

But this…. This is without a doubt the worst yet, and Sam has plans to drink it right out of his memory as soon as they’re done here.

He has on a pair of latex gloves, and there’s a kidney dish right where he reckons they’ll need it to be.

Sam looks once at Dean, gets a grudged nod, and then raises his brother’s dick.

Then first gentle squeeze doesn’t do much, except make Dean curse at him, so Sam presses a little harder, and then harder still.

Dean curses him some more but then Sam feels something shift beneath his grasp, and not, thankfully, _like that_.

Dean makes a gargled sound of pain, and then what looks like a sickly white mush is poking out of his dick.

Sam holds on with one hand and grabs a tissue with the other. He cleans it up, and then squeezes some more, but like that was the hard part, more of the stuff just comes pumping right out of him, and it stinks.

Sam figures a few days worth of congealed spunk will do that, and again he’s curious as to how long Dean would have spent seemingly dry coming before he started to accept this was something he was going to have to tell his brother about.

By the time it’s done, Sam’s used half a box of tissues, Dean’s dick is looking swollen and sore, and Dean himself looks like he’ll take a swing at Sam if he makes to touch him again.

“Nearly done,” he says, but Dean isn’t at all placated.

“No, Sam, we’re all the way done.”

Sam sometimes questions what their predecessors got up to in this bunker, but he already knows more than he wants to.

Just to be safe, he fully sterilised the tiny hollow sound he picked out of the medical equipment in the infirmary (he doesn’t want Dean getting the boring, mundane type of STD to add to his woes). It’s got a small metal cup at the top, perfect for this.

Dean watches him lubing it up, and Sam can see he’d be out the door right now if he was even able to stand.

“We still need to get the cure in or we’re going to be right back where we started.”

“We,” Dean pants, but he waves at Sam in some exhausted gesture of permission.

Sam eases the sound in as best he can, hating every pained whimper that Dean bites down on, wondering if maybe they should have waited for Cas, but he doesn’t want to think how bad Dean would be after another two days, if he’s this bad just now.

Then the sound’s seated, and Sam holds him steady with one hand while he tips the contents of the jug in slowly, trying to make sure none of it splashes over the rim of the sound, until it’s all poured in.

There’s a strange fizzing sound, and then Dean makes a choking noise like he’s going to be sick. Sam manages to get the sound out in time before Dean’s leaning over the side of the bed and puking on the floor.

Whatever is is that’s streaming out of his dick now...it looks like piss, smells like it too, but it’s frothy and Sam doesn’t even know what colour it’s supposed to be…. He guesses the cure worked.

Dean sags back in bed, looking like he’s just been been turned inside out and then put back the right way again.

“Sammy,” he moans.

Sam puts the sound and jug away, and pulls Dean awkwardly into his arms. “It’s okay, Dean, it’s done. How about I run you a hot bath, you can soak, and I’ll clean up in here? And then I think you need to sleep.”

His brother certainly hadn’t gotten much of that in the past few days.

Dean nods, weakly, and Sam helps him get up from the bed.


End file.
